Tag to 'Little Red Corvette'
by jacketandboots
Summary: After arresting Volker, Lisbon tries to relax but finds herself wishing for something. That something(or someone) comes to her doorstep wishing to be with her. Can they find comfort in each other for a while or is this a start of something new? Two-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a little tag to 'Little Red Corvette'. The episode ended with Lisbon arresting(and punching) Volker. This is my take on what could've(or should've) happened after that. Hope you guys like it. Please review. Also, please check my other one-shot 'Birthday Surprise' and 'Settling in, together' which is a work in progress.**

 **I don't own TM. This is purely my imagination.**

* * *

Lisbon unlocked her door and reached directly for the couch. She sat down with a tired sigh and removed her shoes. The events of the day had taken a toll upon her. But she had to admit punching Volker after arresting had its own thrill than merely arresting him. Before leaving from the CBI she had said a small prayer for Amanda Shaw, Cassie Flood, Horatio Jones and many more whose life had been affected due to a multimillionaire sociopathic murderer. The tinge of failure which she had felt after looking at Amanda's body was slowly lessening, but she hoped Volker would pay for this dearly. Many cases like these were solved but Lisbon never had to look at her own failure, and the man gloating about it in front of her face was never a good thing. Lisbon got up to check for any leftovers but there weren't any. With a huff she went straight for the bathroom, turned on the tap and put the whole liquid soap for the bubble bath. She knew she would have to clean her slippery bathroom floor later but she couldn't care less.

She filled a glass of wine, tied her hair into a loose bun and went for the bath. As the tension melted away from her body, Lisbon began to finally feel a sense of victory even though poor Amanda couldn't be saved. She made peace with the fact that she saved lives of other girls just like her. She remembered how Jane brought Marvin back to where she held Volker. The boy was as frightened as any nine year old would. But Jane always had a way with kids and he assured Marvin that his mom was alive and he would see her soon. They perp-walked Volker after bringing him in the CBI and there was a thunderous applause for her team as they took him-no, dragged him from the elevator to holding. She was trying to not break but Jane's steady hand on the small of her back soothed her. It was funny how Jane relied on her for keeping him sane but sometimes… the roles would be reversed.

After what seemed like an eternity but only had been forty five minutes, Lisbon quickly showered and got out of the tub. She tried to relax, she really did. But somehow her mind wouldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. With an exasperated sigh she dried herself, put on her robe and began to dry her hair. After wearing her sleepwear- her favorite red jersey with only her underwear, she plopped on the couch. She wasn't hungry anymore so she reached for the remote hoping some mindless television would calm her down. Lisbon wished she'd have the comfortable arms of a certain blonde haired consultant around her but sadly there would be no such thing.

Jane left shortly after Lisbon locked Volker in the holding cell. He hoped she finally understood how he felt about revenge. She felt like a failure and worked tooth and nail for arresting that SOB. Add that to almost a decade of guilt and self loathing and she would understand what level of failure he had in his heart.

When Mrs. Pettigrew saw her son running into her arms, Jane's memory of Charlotte running to his arms when he walked in the house flashed before him. It took a lot of biofeedback tricks to calm himself or he would have wept like a baby at that instant. Seeing the mother and son together brought his own memories at the front gate of his memory palace. He wanted to leave as soon as possible but little Marvin insisted that Mr. Jane should at least play with his car which he got back. So after an hour Jane got to leave from the Pettigrews.

When Jane got back to his motel room he desperately needed a cup of tea. Memories of his wife and daughter were hitting him hard. After making his tea he sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what happened in the past few days. He had never seen Lisbon so vulnerable. She was his pillar, his support and yet she was crumbling day by day. Seeing her tackling down and arresting criminals twice her size always amazed him, but after seeing her arresting Volker he had new admiration for her. Is this how he would feel after catching- no, killing Red John? Or would it be something more? Even if he didn't know the answers for these questions, one thing he knew that Lisbon would always be at his side. He finished his tea and thought of calling her, but the need to see her and engulf her tiny frame in his arms made him take his car keys and leave the motel room in less than a minute.

He stopped by a grocery store near her arms, knowing that Lisbon wouldn't have anything edible at her place. The woman worked till midnight by living on take-out. Jane decided he would cook for both of them and shopped for the same with a small smile on his face.

Lisbon was numbly watching a rerun of Friends when a knock sounded at her door. She glanced at her clock-nine pm. At first she briefly thought Volker sent someone to harm her but she shook away that thought quickly. He was in the holding cell with no contact to the outside world. A second knock sounded and she retrieved her gun just in case and went for the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Lisbon, it's me." Jane called back.

She lowered her gun and opened her door. "Jane? What are you doing here?"

He held up two bags and smiled at her. "I brought dinner."

"I'm not really hungry Jane-"

He interrupted her. "Won't you let me come in?"

She looked at him sheepishly and fully opened the door. He put the bags down with a dramatic sigh and Lisbon rolled her eyes. She closed the door and turned when suddenly he pulled her and tightly embraced her. She stiffened for a second but found herself returning back the embrace. Her small arms turned to his back and she held him with her head on his chest, breathing his scent in. Jane breathed in her hair besides her neck and let out a sigh. They both needed this. Outside world be damned, Red John be damned. After what happened in the past few days, they needed some comfort, some assurance.

Jane squeezed her waist with his arms and raised his mouth to her ear. "You smell great. Cinnamon and… eucalyptus?"

Lisbon chuckled at his chest. She mumbled. "Bubble bath. And then shampoo."

They stood like that near her door for a while. Finally she pulled away from him and looked in his eyes, her hands now at his elbows. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Jane's hands were on her shoulders. He nodded and gave a small smile. "I am now."

She smiled back. "So am I."

He grinned at her and pointed to the bags. "Come on, help me with this stuff. I'll make dinner for both of us."

"I thought you brought take-out."

Jane rolled his eyes. "Two bags of take-out? I know you need to eat well but, really?"

She smirked. "I didn't get the chance to see what was in there now, did I?"

He teased her, "Are you complaining?"

With a slight blush to her cheeks she replied, "No."

When she looked back at him Jane had that grin which showed he was proud of himself. "Thought so."

Lisbon shook her head and bent down to pick a bag. Her jersey went up to her upper thigh and she realized she hadn't worn any sweats or shorts beneath it. She turned and looked in the kitchen. Thankfully Jane's back was at her. He had taken off his coat and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. Lisbon hurriedly climbed up the stairs to her bedroom and put on black shorts. She returned to find Jane looking at her with an amused expression.

"You have great legs Lisbon. I don't see the point in hiding them. Besides, I have seen you before in this jersey." Then he winked.

She didn't know how to respond to that so she settled for a glare and a "Hush!"

After taking the bag and checking the contents, she found a carton of ice-cream, a chocolate cake and a bottle of wine. She went to the kitchen and kept the carton in her freezer and turned to Jane. "Anything I can do to help?"

He handed her a bag of penne and asked, "Can you put this to cook?"

Lisbon shrugged, "Sure."

After doing that she turned back to him again only to find him expertly prepping the contents as if he belonged there. It felt so natural to see him in her kitchen, cooking meal for them in a three-piece suit sans the jacket. If only she could hold him from back and kiss him on the cheek, then he would turn and take her in his arms and…

Lisbon blinked at realized her thoughts were going to a dangerous territory which neither of them had explored yet. Well, she had in her dreams. She took a deep breath to calm herself and went to the other corner of the kitchen to get two wine glasses for the dinner. She also set the table and poured wine for both of them. Jane brought the skillet to the table and served generous portions for both of them. She took the first bit and hummed approvingly at him. He did the same which made Lisbon roll her eyes.

A few mouthfuls later Jane asked her, "So what's gonna happen to Volker? Death penalty?"

She thought for a second and replied, "We still need to find the necessary evidence for the murder of Amanda and Cassie. Milk is dead and so is Clyde. Although, we can get some evidence from Clyde's phone records."

Jane nodded. "We'll find something. Marvin can testify right?"

"Yeah he can. I will assign a patrol car outside his house first thing in the morning. I know Volker can't send hits as he is in prison. But it's better to be safe than sorry."

He gave a small smile, "Yeah it is." After a moment he added, "I don't know how we missed Shettrick."

Lisbon huffed. "Oh don't even start about that bitch, I never liked her. But you're right. If Cho hadn't talked to Volker's new assistant we never would have got the solid proof of Brenda's involvement."

"Tsk tsk, language Lisbon."

She merely rolled her eyes. He grinned at her and they finished their pasta. Lisbon took the dishes and skillet and kept them in her basin. She would wash them later. Jane took their glasses and the bottle and placed it on the table besides the couch. When Lisbon joined him he gave her her glass. "Cheers."

She clinked her glass in return. "To the SCU."

Jane knew he should leave but being with Lisbon in such close proximity made it difficult for him to get up from the couch. So he placed his hand above her on the couch, gently playing with her curls. Lisbon knew what Jane was doing, but instead of pulling away she found herself leaning to his touch. She flipped channels till she found 'L. ' on one of them. Jane asked her for a refill and she just shrugged. So he filled their glasses and watched the movie, moving closer. After sometime Lisbon's head was on his shoulder and his hand was on her arm at the other side, and no one tried to move away.

Halfway through the movie, she looked up at him and stated. "You know you look familiar to that guy, Matt Reynolds." She pointed to the screen.

Jane chuckled, "You my dear, are drunk. I don't look like him nor I share any interests like him."

She giggled. "I'm not drunk and you do look like him." After a moment she added with a blush, "Maybe better."

Jane beamed at her and asked. "You sure you're not drunk? Because you never compliment me like this."

Lisbon replied stubbornly. "Again, I'm not drunk and I don't compliment you because your ego doesn't need any more boosting."

He shook his head and kissed the top of her head. Was he drunk now? But Lisbon didn't mind and snuggled closer to him. Maybe both of them were drunk.

They both didn't realize how it happened or when it happened but when the movie ended Jane was lying on the couch and Lisbon was on top of him. They both looked at each other and a small smile spread on their lips. Jane squeezed her and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Lisbon knew this wasn't her wine acting, it was the longing. It was the moment she had wished for so many times when he was gone for six months and now he was here. He was here with her, holding her, embracing her, giving her that secret smile which was reserved only for her and in that moment, she knew she didn't care for anything else. She suddenly wished this night never ended and they would stay just like this.

Jane whispered, "What was that for?"

She whispered back, shyly. "For coming here, for the delicious dinner and for… just being here."

He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled back. He knew she had missed him when he was gone. Hell, he even knew she loved him. And sometime after the Vegas fiasco, he felt himself returning those feelings. Surprisingly he didn't feel guilty for feeling something similar to what he felt for Angela. So he pulled her towards him and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Lisbon froze and closed her eyes. She felt so good but this wasn't right. He was still going to kill Red John, he had still slept with Red John's mistress. She didn't know for sure if that happened but he had declared this in front of a judge to get Lorelei back into CBI. That thought roused her out of his spell and she tried to pull away but Jane held her close.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

She wasn't going to say a simple "Nothing" and leave it at that. She thought for a second and began, "You left me Jane. You ran away. I don't know if I can trust you again."

Before he could say anything she put her hand on his lips. "I know you're a good man and don't even try to tell me otherwise. But Red John is still out there and I don't want something to happen which you'll regret in the morning."

He kissed her hand and she blushed and moved it on his chest. "What regret? I would never in my life regret about whatever good that will happen between us Teresa." He took a deep breath. This would be harder than he thought. "Don't ever think you come after Red John because that isn't true. You would never be second."

Lisbon took it the wrong way. "Ofcourse. I would be third. You said you slept with Lorelei so she must come after Red John now. Which makes me third."

Now Jane was annoyed. "What should I do to make you understand woman? Don't you get it?" Before she could respond he pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. Lisbon was startled and tried to pull away but Jane tightened his hold on her. After a moment she melted into this kiss and kissed him back with equal fervor. Jane's left hand went into her curls and he moved his hand there, the other squeezing her tiny waist. She moved her hands from his chest to his hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and both of them groaned at the pleasure. The need for air pulled them apart and Jane whispered breathily, "You will always be first Teresa." He wiped a stray tear that had escaped from here eye.

She blushed profusely and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. He smiled and swiftly turned them around, now he was on top of her. They kept kissing for a while and Lisbon asked, "Someday? When Red John is no more?"

Jane nodded near her neck and smiled. "Someday."

That was all the confirmation she needed. They cuddled for a while fell asleep later on the couch, Jane spooning Lisbon from behind. When she woke up, Jane was no longer besides her. But she found a note on the table.

'Now you're sure my interests are way different than Matt Reynolds.  
See you at work and hopefully in the evening after work. Your coffee and bearclaw will be on your table.

Someday, Teresa. I promise.  
J.'

Her morning had never been more pleasant. She got for work with a big smile.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. How was it? Please let me know. I would love to have a note from Jane but sadly no such luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I had originally planned this story as one-shot but I just couldn't help myself. I can't let the duo stay away from each so two-shot it is! I don't know much of the legal procedures so pardon me for the errors. Also I don't own the song 'More Than Words.' I don't know if there will be another chapter for this story but I hope you guys enjoy this. Thank you so much for your reviews on the previous chapter. It really means a lot :D**

* * *

Jane and Lisbon tried their best to be professional at work. But after the conversation they had two nights before, they couldn't help but steal occasional glances or touches at each other. Lisbon felt a spring in her step every time she thought about what Jane had said. He literally told her that he wants to be with her. Holy crap! That arrogant pseudo-psychic partner with those gorgeous eyes and sexy smile(and surprisingly strong arms) wanted to be with her. Her! The man she had started to love a long time ago was finally letting her see his emotions rather than hiding them with his well-perfected mask.

The same was the case with Jane. He felt so lucky to have found love again. He never knew he had the ability to love someone after Angie and Charlie and yet here he was! He finally accepted the fact that he was really in love with the compassionate yet badass Special Agent of the Serious Crimes Unit. The way she kissed him back that night on her couch proved her feelings for him. He was so glad that he had decided to go be with her that night. Who knew the night would turn out that way? Sure he was planning to hug the life out of her with those impulsive bear-hugs but didn't expect to feel so loved. He felt needed. It was a great feeling. It truly was.

Sadly they hadn't been able to spend much time the next evening because of the whole paperwork for Volker. So they both had camped out in Lisbon's office till almost midnight where he made every attempt to make the paperwork less boring for her and Lisbon in-turn giving him her dimpled smiles and smart ass comments. That's all he needed to bring a smile on his own face. By the time she finished her work she was so tired she was almost walking like a zombie on her way to the parking lot. Jane had dropped her at her place and she had crashed on the couch itself, not even bothering to climb the stairs to the bedroom. She had puckered her lips to him sleepily and he had to admit she looked so adorable. Jane had happily obliged and kissed her softly and promised her to take her out for a special breakfast in the morning.

But again it seemed like the universe was against them and they had a new case. Jane being Jane, solved it in a day as he had an ulterior motive of spending some quality time with Lisbon after work. After all they had a court hearing the next day, it was Volker's.

Stepping in the courtroom after her, Jane asked. "Do you see Marvin?"

Lisbon looked around and saw the boy sitting in the first row with his mother. "There he is." She said, pointing towards the kid.

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

She saved a seat for him besides her, watching him talk to Marvin. He said something in his ears and Marvin flashed an ear-to-ear smile to Jane. Jane grinned back and shook his hand.

When he returned she asked him. "What was that about?"

He just waved his hand. "Just a confidence boost. It would be scary for him to repeat everything that happened in front of him. He was a witness after all."

Lisbon was touched with his gesture. He was always so good with kids. There was no doubt he was a great father to Charlotte. Or would be again if he gave himself the chance. She took her hand in his and smiled lovingly at him. She would have leaned forward and kissed him but it was a courtroom after all. Jane wouldn't mind the public display of affection but she would. Also they weren't exactly to the point of dating yet. Someday.

The hearing went on smoothly with all the evidence against Volker. Marvin's statement of Horatio Jones's murder proved Milk's and Clyde's involvement under Volker's instructions. The strangulation marks on Shaw's neck had the prints of Milk. All in all it was clear that Volker would either be serving life imprisonment or face the needle. It was so good to see the smirk on Volker's face gradually lessening as the hour progressed. Jane and Lisbon congratulated and got out of the courtroom with big smiles on their faces.

"That was great. If I had known it feels so good to see a murderer getting what he deserves I would have come often." Jane said as he opened the passenger door of her car.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and got in the driver's seat. "Yeah because putting them in jail is mundane for you."

He chuckled. "You know what I mean." He could see Lisbon was hesitating to ask him something. He waited for minute and looked at her while she got off the parking.

"Okay Lisbon, I know you want to ask me something. Out with it."

She blushed before becoming serious again. Taking a deep breath, she asked. "Do you still want to kill Red John? After all these years? Or would you be happy if he we arrest him and then he gets the needle?"

He replied without missing a beat. "Yes."

She sighed. "Okay." She knew she shouldn't have asked him this. This day was getting better and now she had put a damper on it.

"Look. As much as you want me to not kill him, I can't do it. I have to see the same terror in his eyes which Angela and Charlie had. Also, we know he has friends in the CBI. Who knows where else he has friends? He would be indicted of his crimes but what if his people make all the evidence disappear? Or worse, what if they frame someone else just like it happened with Hightower? So better I end it. I'll kill him and that'll be the end of everything." He held her hand and added, "And the start of something I have been waiting for."

Lisbon blushed again but whispered. "I just don't want to lose you. You get this certain twinkle in your eye when you get a lead on him and I get scared that you'll lose yourself in the chase."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly. "You won't lose me, my dear. I'll make sure of it. I know you're still adamant that you'll arrest him when the time comes, even me if needed. But I hope you see my point and things happen my way. I'm sorry but this is what I think."

Jane apologizing? Really? "Did you just apologize to me for being honest?" Lisbon asked him, turning to him for a moment with wide-eyes.

He smiled. "I guess I am."

"Well don't do that again."

"What? Being honest or apologizing?" He asked playfully.

Lisbon swatted her hand on his arms and muttered. "Jackass."

Jane just grinned and looked out the window. The rest of the drive passed in companionable silence. They went to the CBI with a box of celebratory donuts for the team.

Lisbon placed the donut box on Van Pelt's desk and Rigsby almost ran there to grab one. Cho asked, "Life in prison or needle?"

Jane piped in from his couch, "Either one depending on the further hearings. Marvin's testimony helped loads."

Cho nodded. "Volker deserves that. Far worse if possible."

Van Pelt suggested. "Let's celebrate tonight! O'Malleys?"

Lisbon shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow? I need to complete the paperwork for yesterday's case. Bertram's orders."

Grace pouted a bit but nodded. "Sure! Tomorrow sounds good too." She said with a smile.

They all returned for their work shortly after emptying the donut box. Jane dozed off after finishing his book. When he woke up it was almost lunchtime. The team wasn't in the bullpen so he stretched and went straight for the team leader's office.

He didn't even bother to knock. He poked his head in and asked. "Lunch?"

She looked up at him and asked. "Actually, I was thinking of asking you for dinner. My place?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Ah! Teresa Lisbon asking me out for a date? Well that's a first."

Her face was crimson but she managed. "More like returning the gesture."

Now it was his turn to blush. Jane knew it was a big deal for her to ask him something like that. Even if she was a control freak she cared for other people's emotions. And who was he to say no to those big green eyes and kissable lips?

"I would love that."

She gave him a dimpled smile. "Eight pm. Bring your pajamas or something casual, if you own them."

He smirked at her. "Would you be able to resist me in a t-shirt? Hmm, I highly doubt that."

She threw the pencil at him. He ducked and avoided it. "Get out."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Although I know I won't be able to resist you in your jersey."

She threw another one. "Out!" But she was smiling.

He knocked her door exactly at eight. Actually he had reached fifteen minutes early but he sat in his car trying to calm his nerves. What if she wanted more already? Could he give her that? Would she be satisfied?

She opened the door and let him in with a big smile. She was wearing a black tank top with white shorts. Those legs! He thought. As soon as she closed the door he pulled her towards him, much like the other night. Instead he kissed her softly and she sighed in his mouth.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and looked at him. "Hey yourself." She pulled away and shook her head. He was still in his three-piece suit despite her telling him otherwise. When Lisbon was about to ask him about it, he raised her hands and said, "I know! I know you told me to wear something casual."

"Then why didn't you?"

He motioned her to wait and chucked his jacket on her couch. He then began to unbutton his vest while constantly looking at her.

What a tease! Lisbon thought. But she couldn't turn her eyes away from him. He made a show of throwing away his vest where actually he just dropped it besides his jacket. Then the man actually winked! "Casual enough for you?"

Lisbon opened her mouth and closed it quickly, unable to form a response. She settled for swatting his arm. "Tease."

"Ow!" Jane rubbed his arm. Then he shrugged, "I like to do things in a special way."

She just shook her head, took her arm and led him to the living room. She had ordered a pizza and there was a crate of beer. After finishing their dinner she turned to her sound system on and clicked on play. She turned towards him shyly, "This… this was the first song we danced on. Would you like to dance with me again?" The beer had made her a bit bold.

He took her hand and pulled her closer. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and replied, "It would be my absolute pleasure." He bent his head down and kissed her. Slowly, they began to sway on the music.

 _Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say  
But if you only knew_

Jane listened to the familiar lyrics once again. Despite being Lisbon's favorite song, he realized it also pointed out their relationship over the years perfectly. She never expected him to love her back but always hoped for it secretly.

 _How easy  
It would be to  
Show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do  
To make it real  
Then you wouldn't  
Have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'd already know_

Indeed it would be. He never showed her what he felt for her until two days back. The one time he actually said it, he had taken it back. It was simply because he was a coward and didn't want to risk anything. But now, he would. He would risk everything for the woman swaying with him. He would show her how much he loved her, why he loved her.

 _What would you do?  
If my heart  
Was torn in two  
More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love  
For me is real_

Jane sighed against her ear. She shivered. He knew he had hurt her after what happened with Lorelei. Even though Lisbon wouldn't believe what the world said, he had seen her face when he admitted about sleeping with Lorelei. Then why did she believe him even now? How could someone so tiny hold so much of love within her?

 _What would you say  
If I took  
Those words away  
Then you couldn't  
Make things new,  
Just by saying  
"I love you"  
More than words,  
More than words_

Really what would she say? She never even got the chance to ask him again. She might have always wondered if he was being real or just pumped up in adrenaline. If the roles were reversed, what would he have done? He squeezed her and pulled her closer.

 _Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you  
And make you understand  
All you have to do  
Is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands_

Lisbon couldn't help but think about the night when they kissed. Would he really reach out to her one day? He said he would but after getting his revenge would she be enough for him to stay? She flinched momentarily at the thought of losing him all over again but Jane didn't make it out.

 _And touch me  
Hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever  
Needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't  
Have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'd already know_

That's all she needed right now. Not letting go of each other, consequences be damned. She had always been his rock and would continue to be. He always made her smile and would continue to do so. Their grip on each other tightened involuntarily.

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

 _La di da, da di da, di dai dai da  
More than words_

The song finished after a few notes but they just stood there. Neither of them wanted to move from each other's arms. It felt unbelievably right. Finally Jane whispered, "I don't want to wait anymore."

Lisbon shivered. "Neither do I."

They pulled from the hug and looked at each other. Suddenly the moment became charged and Lisbon found herself pushed back to the wall with Jane's hungry kisses. She gasped at the cool sensation behind her back and Jane took that chance to plunge his tongue in her mouth. She moaned in appreciation and kissed him back passionately. He began to pull her top up and she started unbuttoning his shirt. On an impulse he picked her in his arms and she instinctively put her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom. Lisbon thought for a second that for a man who dozes on the couch for the whole day Jane was surprisingly strong. But then again, there were still many things she didn't know about the man yet.

The next few hours were spent on exploring each other. Neither of them talked, just moaned, gasped and grunted. Lisbon knew it was difficult for Jane so she had held him impossible close the whole time. Jane never felt this happy in almost a decade. He thought he would cry when he saw her melting by his touches. As dawn approached, they lay in each other's arms, content. Lisbon woke up to soft kisses on her back, perks of sleeping with an insomniac.

When Jane felt her respond, he whispered. "That's one hell of a way to return a gesture, Teresa."

She turned to him and kissed him deeply, neither of them caring for morning breath. "Are you sure your 'someday' hasn't arrived yet?"

He chuckled. "I have to say it has. But officially, we still have to wait. You know."

She sighed. "Yeah. But this is amazing too." She wrapped her arms around him.

Jane squeezed her and said, "Now I'm going to catch him twice as fast as before. I promise. I can't wait to live a life with you Teresa. You know, without a serial killer looking for our lives."

Lisbon smiled, "I know. I can't wait either."

He left her place after sometime with a promise of yet another delicious breakfast, with new determination. He now had a greater purpose for his life. He would kill that bastard and spend the rest of his life with the beautiful brunette he spent the night with. And he knew despite her protests, Lisbon would be by his side. It felt so good to be loved by her. Jane had never thought someone would love him as much as his wife, maybe even more. Yes he would give her a future, a great one. She was worth it. She was worth everything.

* * *

 **How was it? Please let me know!**


End file.
